


Jealousy

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [145]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Wilkins slammed the hairbrush on the vanity table and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I notice that my Buffy Drabble from yesterday was posted in the wrong fandom. Sorry about that, I wasn't feeling 100% and I wasn't paying proper attention.

Wilkins slammed the hairbrush on the vanity table and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. How could Susan have done this to her? They had one argument and Susan was already flirting with Lady Grantham’s maid. She saw the looks that passed between them, Susan gazing at her work approvingly and that hussy looking away coyly. They continued flirting throughout the night, Susan throwing Wilkins triumphant looks, knowing exactly what her behaviour was doing to her. O’Brien didn’t even realise she was being used. Wilkins huffed a humourless laugh. Susan would come around, then Wilkins would make her pay.


End file.
